


Bedroom Painted Red

by honiedpanda4



Category: Amityville Horror House
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up, Horror, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Star-crossed, i literally don't know how else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiedpanda4/pseuds/honiedpanda4
Summary: I finally got a horror prompt and just went hog fuckin' wild. So uhhhh here's some absolutely fucked up shit for ya!Prompts: classic horror (Amityville Horror House), running at night, star-crossed lovers
Relationships: Missy/Amityville Horror House
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 6





	Bedroom Painted Red

No matter how far I go, all paths lead back to her. She is home and I am hers, and no one can break us apart.

The night air is cold and it stabs my lungs. I can hardly tell where I'm going in the dark, but I don't need to see. I can feel her calling to me. I am barefoot. My skin is raw, and soon I’ll bleed on the concrete. The pine needles whip my hands and face. Even the trees are trying to keep me away. They won’t. I always return to her. 

Always.

I feel the tension in my shoulders release as I swing the door open.

“Melissa,” she greets in her gravel-deep voice.

“Amity,” I reply, and her name is like honey in my mouth.

“How I’ve missed you these many years.”

“I missed you, too, my darling.” I trace a finger up her spine, collecting dust. She purrs. Her breath is a refreshing breeze.

“Would you like to play a game, my love?”

“Yes,” I sigh. _I’m home._

The game is too easy. No matter the cacophony the others create, I can always follow her voice. Room to room to room, leaving light touches against her skin before she flitters away. I missed the ways her eyes flicker, warm and mischievous.

She leads me to the place it all began: a bedroom painted red. I sink into the covers and into her arms, heedless of the decay. She is fire and gunsmoke. Her nails cut trails into my back, her teeth are sharp against my throat, taunting. The house settles around us, sighing on its foundation as I inhale her. 

“I don’t know how I lived without you,” I choke, tears burning behind my eyes. She coos, the covers rising to wipe them away.

“Lovely girl. Stray as far as you will. I know you’ll always return to me.”

I want to tell her it wasn’t my choice, that if I’d had my way I would never have left to begin with, but then the front door opens and she disappears. I can feel her directing the others to investigate.

“MIssy! Missy!”

“Missy, are you here?!”

My stomach curdles. Meddling brothers. 

“What shall I do?” she whispers.

“I want them gone.” I can feel her smile against my palm as she leaves a kiss there.

“Then gone they shall be.”

She makes noise to lure them. Squeaking on the stairs, creaking floorboards overhead. She will end them in the place where it all began, in the bedroom painted red. The others slowly fill the room, hanging from corners and standing guard on either side of me. No one will touch me. I sit in the very middle of the bed, cross-legged, and I smile as she tenses, waiting to deal the final blow.

“Allow me,” I say, and she lowers her guard only a little, ready to defend me. I don’t need her protection, but knowing she would offer it so readily makes my heart ache in the best way.

Their eyes go wide when they enter. My foolish older brothers. The banes of my existence. The men who tried to poison me against her, to keep me away from her. My Amity. My darling, my love, my one and only. I live by her whim, and I would gladly die by it, too. I would kill for her. So would the others. They have, after all, and they’re ready to now. I move before any of them get a chance.

She has given me the loveliest of knives. I kept it hidden all this time, waiting for the right moment. _The time is now._

“I told you I would do anything to be with her.”

Their screams are lyrical, but her laugh is the real music. We are all painted the same red as the bedroom was all that time ago, the red that still drips from Ronald’s hand.

She embraces me. Her scent mixes with the coppery smell, and it’s heady. I almost feel dizzy. Euphoria fills me. It’s the first true happiness I’ve felt in so very, very long. Not even the sounds of the others cleaning up can ruin this moment.

They call her the Amityville Horror. To me, she is anything but. She is my lover, alluring and brutal, and I shiver as her thumb presses possessively beneath my jaw.

“Now we can be together forever,” she says against my shoulder.

“Yes.” I run my hand up her calf, the metal cold against my hand, and she shudders.

“I’ll never leave you again.”

“I won’t let anyone take you.”

Amity and I are one and the same. Her walls and my skin, my bones and her beams, her drafts and my breath. She is home and I am hers, and no one can break us apart.


End file.
